Finn and Nate
Finn and Nate is an American fantasy animated television series created by Alejandro Garcia for Cartoon Network. Produced by Illumination Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation, the series follows the adventures of a boy named Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada), his best friend Nate (voiced by Anton Starkman) and adoptive brother Jake (John DiMaggio)—a dog with the magical power to change shape and size at will. Finn, Nate and Jake live in the post-apocalyptic Land of Ooo, where they interact with Princess Bubblegum (Hynden Walch), Tim (Miles Bakashi), Staci (ViviAnn Yee), the Ice King (Tom Kenny), Marceline the Vampire Queen (Olivia Olson), BMO (Niki Yang), and Pigeon (Stephen Kramer Glickman). The series was met with mostly positive reviews, and has developed a strong cult following. Merchandise based on the series has also been produced during its run, such as video games, home media releases, toys, and clothing. Premise Main article: List of Finn and Nate characters Finn and Nate follows the adventures of a boy named Finn the Human (voiced by Jeremy Shada), his best friend Nate (voiced by Anton Starkman) and adoptive brother Jake the Dog (John DiMaggio), who has magical powers to change shape and size at will. Throughout the series, Finn, Nate and Jake interact with major characters, including: Tim (Miles Bakashi), Stacie (ViviAnn Yee), Princess Bubblegum (Hynden Walch), the sovereign of the Candy Kingdom and a sentient piece of gum; the Ice King (Tom Kenny), a menacing but largely misunderstood ice wizard; Marceline the Vampire Queen (Olivia Olson), a thousand-year-old vampire and rock music enthusiast; Lumpy Space Princess (Pendleton Ward), a melodramatic and immature princess made out of "lumps"; BMO (Niki Yang), a sentient video game console-shaped robot that lives with Finn and Jake; Chuck and Silver (Richard Kind and Carrie Fisher), twin sibling birds who live on a dock; and Flame Princess (Jessica DiCicco), a flame elemental and ruler of the Fire Kingdom. Production Development According to Register, the target audience of the show is boys from 6-11 years old. However, it also has a cult following of teen and adults. Register, who was a fan of the band, wished to spread its fame to other parts of the world and thus created the series. Series developer Shakeh Haghnazarian has also worked as a character designer for several other shows prior, such as Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, and Samurai Jack. The cartoon was one of the few cartoons at the time produced entirely in the United States (thus making their choice of characters quite ironic), with a number of characters designed by famed Canadian artist Lynne Naylor which got the show nominated for the coveted Annie Award.3 It used traditional cel animation.4 Each program was 30 minutes long (with commercials) and featured three seven-minute segments in their visual style, borrowing inspiration from works such as old MGM and Warner Bros. cartoons, as well as Hanna-Barbera cartoons, UPA shorts, and the works of Jay Ward. Some of the show's crew members included various writers from Nickelodeon's CatDog, including Steven Banks, Kit Boyce and Robert Lamoreaux. Sam Register originally pitched the idea of Finn and Nate on Kids' WB and afterwards Renegade Animation developed a test short on April 22, 1994 in hopes of making the channel greenlight the show's production. Renegade Animation originally, at first, created other Kids' WB pilots before Finn and Nate; two of which feature Captain Sturdy; one in 1992, entitled "Back in Action", and the other in 1994, entitled "The Originals", but they were ultimately rejected, and Renegade Animation then started working on Finn and Nate starting with its pilot on April 22, 1994. The pilot was not broadcast, but was initially successful, and got the green-light from Kids' WB. Finally, it was shown in non-full version as a preview on Warner Bros. VHS tapes. The entire pilot was found by series' director, Darrell Van Citters, and was uploaded to Vimeo on April 5, 2018.89 The series was officially announced along with the announcement of The WB network and Kids' WB on February 26, 1995. It was originally planned to premiere in October 1995, but was later pushed back to the launch date of Kids' WB, becoming one of the first shows to air on that channel. Episodes Main article: List of Finn and Nate episodes Broadcast * Kids' WB (1995-2000) * Cartoon Network (2001-2013) * Boomerang (2013-2015) Reception Critical response Finn and Nate received mostly positive reviews from critics and audiences, and became one of Kids' WB's top rated and most popular series. Ratings Finn and Nate debuted on Kids' WB on September 9, 1995 at 11:00 AM ET/PT with two half-hour episodes. The show charted double-digit increases with Boys 6–11 in ratings and delivery for Kids' WB's Saturdays programming block. During the following week, the show became the network's top-rated hit for kids 6–11. It also increased Kids' WB's audience among that age group by 49% over the previous year. Awards and nominations Coming soon! Merchandise CD Coming soon! Comics Coming soon! Home media VHS releases DVD releases Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki